To Die, Will be an Awfully Big Adventure!
by Adrienne Marie
Summary: Five years after their adventures in Neverland, Peter needs Wendy's help. A new group of pirates has come to Neverland. Captain Miles Rice and his crew have come in search of Neverland's legendary treasures. Please RR, constructive criticism is okay to
1. A Knock at the Window

To Die, Will Be an Awfully Big Adventure!  
  
~Hello! This is not my first Peter Pan story and it shall certainly not be my last. I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters related to him. This story is following the wonderful movie~  
  
Summary: Five years after the Darlings and the Lost Boys leave Neverland, Peter needs Wendy's help. A new pirate crew has come to Neverland. Captain Miles Rice and his evil crew have come seeking the legendary treasures of Neverland. Can Peter, Wendy, Michael, John, and the Lost Boys save their beloved Neverland in time or will they fall at the hands of Captain Rice?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
~Chapter One~ ~A Knock at the Window~  
  
"Wendy, dear, could you please call the boys in for supper?" Mrs. Darling asked her now seventeen-year-old daughter.  
  
"Yes, mother," Wendy, said as she stepped out into the backyard where her actual brothers, her adopted brothers, and her adopted cousin were playing what looked like football (A/N Since this story takes place in England, it would be soccer to Americans). "Boys! Supper time!"  
  
"But Wendy!" Eleven-year-old Michael protested.  
  
"It was not my call. Mother says to come in. Wash your hands before you come to the table." She commanded.  
  
"Come on, you guys." Fifteen-year-old John said, leading the younger boys into the house and down the hall to their large bathroom to make themselves presentable for the supper table.  
  
In the past five years, Mr. Darling became a very successful accountant, (A/N I don't remember Mr. D's actual job so if anyone knows please let me know!) Mrs. Darling was still staying at home with the children but Aunt Millicent had moved in with her newly found son Slightly and helped out around the house. The Lost Boys had started school for the first time. They liked it at first but now they loathed it so but they loved sleeping in actual beds in an actual house at night instead of in an underground hiding spot. The only one who wasn't happy after their adventures in Neverland was Wendy.  
  
Wendy still had feelings for Peter and she always wondered if he had grow wiser and realized his true feelings for her. She would always daydream in class about how one day he would come to her window again and whisk her away to Neverland where they would live happily ever after just like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. This constant daydreaming caused her to do poorly in all of her classes and she was always in danger of failing which her teachers reminded her of constantly. She had very few friends and the only friends she had would never have believed her about her grand adventures in Neverland so she kept it secret. The only ones who knew about it were the ones who had actually been there with her. Everyone remembered all of the wonderful times and adventures they had but soon for the boys it seemed more like a dream than a reality. Soon Wendy began to wonder if it was all a dream too but then she would glance at one of her adopted brothers and she knew it was all very real. She always wished and hoped that one day Peter would come back for her and that he hadn't forgotten about her. He would come back, that she knew and that was the only happy thought she had nowadays.  
  
"Boys, are you almost done?" Mrs. Darling called down the hall to the eight boys who were all trying to wash their hands at once so they could eat hurriedly and get back to their game sooner.  
  
"Yes, mother!" Called seven of them and "Yes, Aunt Sylvia!" Called the other.  
  
"Kindly hurry. We're waiting on you and at this rate by the time everyone gets here supper will be cold." Mr. Darling called from his place at the head of the table.  
  
"We're here!" The eight boys said as they entered the dining room and took their seats at the long, imposing table.  
  
"Yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist." Slightly said.  
  
"Slightly," Aunt Millicent warned.  
  
"Sorry mother, sorry Uncle George." He said as politely as he could.  
  
"It's quite alright, son." Mr. Darling said as he began to serve everyone a piece of the ham that Mrs. Darling had been cooking all day.  
  
"Wendy, your mother, Aunt Millicent, and I will be going to a dinner party tomorrow evening. You'll be in charge of your brothers and cousin. I trust you will be able to handle it." Mr. Darling said, obviously remembering the last time he had left his children alone. They were gone for days and came back with six other children.  
  
"Yes, father," Wendy, said, looking at her food. If Peter were to come back it would be best if he came the next night.  
  
"Good, it's settled then." Mr. Darling said as he began to dig in to his food.  
  
The Next Night  
  
"Goodnight, children. We shall see you in the morning so don't wait up." Mrs. Darling said as she, Mr. Darling, and Aunt Millicent left the house for a long evening with friends.  
  
They had extended the children's bedtime so they were able to do the things they enjoyed before nine o'clock. Michael and Nibs were playing a game of chess. The twins and Slightly were playing with their toy soldiers, Tootles, Curly, and John were talking quietly in the corner of the newest talkie movie that had just been released in America, and Wendy sat in her mother's rocker reading a wonderful novel by Emily Bronte entitled Wuthering Heights. She desperately wished that Peter would visit her that night for she had not seen him in close to five years.  
  
Later, as they prepared for bed, Wendy in her own room with John, Tootles, Slightly, and Nibs next door and Michael, the twins and Curly down the hall, Wendy thought to herself that this was Peter's last chance to show himself before she turned out the nightlight and would drift off into a deep sleep that had been nagging at her for hours now.  
  
"Goodnight boys," she called before she closed her door.  
  
"Goodnight Wendy," eight voices chimed back.  
  
"Goodnight Peter," she whispered as she turned down the nightlight and slid under the covers and drifted into sleep.  
  
~"Wendy! Please help! Hook has Tinkerbell and me; you're the only one who can help us! Please! Think happy thoughts! Bring the boys! Hurry!"~  
  
Wendy awoke with a start. The sound of Peter's voice soothed her at first but when she realized that he was pleading with her for help she couldn't help but be frightened.  
  
*Tap*  
  
"What was that?" Wendy asked no one.  
  
*Tap*  
  
"Who's there?" Wendy asked coming out from under her covers and stepping towards the door.  
  
*Tap, tap*  
  
"John? Tootles? Michael?" She whispered as she neared her closed door.  
  
*Tap, tap, tap*  
  
This time it sounded more frantic. "Hello?" Then it hit her, the window! "Peter!" She said gaily as she saw the lean but boyish figure sitting outside on her windowsill with a tiny ball of light on his shoulder. "I'm so happy you came back!" She exclaimed when she opened her window and Peter flew in. "You're hurt!" She said noticing the large wound on his arm.  
  
"Wendy, I need your help." Peter whispered in the darkness. 


	2. Into the Night

~I thought I'd leave y'all with a cliffhanger at the end of that last chapter. Thanks to blahblahblah for reviewing and don't worry there will be more chapters~  
  
~Chapter Two~ ~Into the Night~  
  
"Peter, you're shaking! What's wrong? Why do you need my help?" Wendy asked, unable to comprehend what it was that Peter wanted.  
  
"A new band of pirates has invaded Neverland. They've come looking for treasure and they believe that the Indians or I know where it is. In truth there is no treasure. It's just a myth that was spread after the remains of Captain Hook's crew came back here. I need your and the boys' help because it's just me, the Indians, mermaids, and fairies now. The mermaids and fairies are unable to help us so Tiger Lily told me to come for you and the boys. We need as many people as we can get and you're the only ones that the rest of us can trust." Peter explained as he sat at the foot of Wendy's bed.  
  
"Okay, I'll come. We'll have to go tell the boys but first I want to clean that wound. It looks dreadful. What happened?"  
  
"I was in a swordfight with the captain, Miles Rice. As I flew up, his sword cut near my shoulder and went all the way down as I went up."  
  
"This Captain Rice sounds worse that Hook!" Wendy exclaimed as she retrieved her washbasin and rag.  
  
"He is, more fierce and more wicked." Peter said, wincing as Wendy began to clean his gash with the cool cloth.  
  
"There," Wendy said as she finished.  
  
"Oh the cleverness of you!" Peter said.  
  
"Of me?" Wendy asked, surprised that Peter recognized her for something that she did.  
  
"Yes, of you. You're the one who did all the work. It was me and my ignorance that caused this wound in the first place." Peter said kindly.  
  
"Well, we really should talk to the boys. You go talk to the older boys next door and I'll go down the hall to talk to the others." Wendy said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.  
  
"Boys?" Wendy whispered to the four sleeping forms in the darkened room.  
  
"Hmm?" She heard one of the twins whisper.  
  
"Peter's here." She whispered back.  
  
"Peter!" The twin practically screamed.  
  
"Peter?" The other boys said obviously wide-awake.  
  
"Yes, Peter. He's here because he needs our help. There are some new pirates in Neverland and he and the Indians need our help to fight them off. Peter said that they are fiercer and wicked than Hook or his men ever were. We have to go help them so quickly get some things in a bag and meet back in my room. Peter is in the other room getting the other boys up and ready." Wendy explained.  
  
After everyone gathered in Wendy's room with a small sack of things and greetings were exchanged between Peter and Michael, the Twins, and Curly, he asked them, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready!" They all cried in unison.  
  
"Tink," Peter called as Tinkerbell flew by his side. He retrieved some of her fairy dust and sprinkled it on all of them. Within moments they were all hovering inches above the floor. "Come on!" Peter called over his shoulder as he flew out of the window. The rest grasped each other's hands so they wouldn't loose each other on the long journey to Neverland and flew after Peter out into the night to the rescue of their beloved Neverland and their Indian friends whose lives were at the mercy of a fierce band of pirates. 


	3. Creatures of the Night

~Sorry about Chapter two being so short and thanks to js-is-hott for reviewing! I'm assuming that JS stands for Jeremy Sumpter?~  
  
~Chapter Three~ ~Creatures of the Night~  
  
As they neared Neverland, Wendy and the boys saw that it was not what it had once been. Some of the forests had been burned and parts were still emitting smoke that climbed into the sky. The Indian camp was no longer on the cliff where it once was. Wendy guessed that the Indians had gone to hide in the woods and that was why they were burned. Also, a new ship floated where Hook's ship the Jolly Roger once did. This ship was a bit more elegant than Hook's but Wendy feared that that was because how much more money these new pirates stole from people than Hook and his crew ever did since Hook's crew was in Neverland most of the time.  
  
"Is that their ship Peter?" Nibs asked from behind Wendy.  
  
"That it is." Peter answered gravely. Now that they were in the bright sunshine, Wendy could see that Peter looked a bit older than he had five years before. "The pirates sleep during the day and hunt for me, the Indians, and the 'treasure' at night. So we must do what they do. We must become nocturnal, creatures of the night, and when they attack us or the Indians we attack them. They don't know that you all are here so we must keep it secret from them." Peter said as he began flying lower until they came to the home underground. "When they attack you all must stay hidden in the shadows and attack them from behind. Do you all remember how to use a sword?"  
  
"Yes, Peter," they all said in unison.  
  
"Good, now, we must rest for we have a long night ahead of us."  
  
"Yes, Peter," they said as they began to hunt for good places to sleep.  
  
"Wendy?" Peter called.  
  
"Yes, Peter?" She said as she tucked Michael under a blanket on the floor of the home underground.  
  
"May I speak with you a moment?" He asked.  
  
"Of course," Wendy said as she and Peter ascended the stairs to come up under the shade of the large tree that hid the entrance to Peter's home.  
  
"I don't want to seem forward but I cannot stop thinking about what happened on Hook's ship in that last fight with him." Peter admitted.  
  
"Do you mean the death of Captain Hook or how hard you and he fought each other that night?" Wendy asked, completely oblivious to what Peter was trying to say.  
  
"No, when you kissed me and said that the kiss would always belong to me." Peter said blushing a bit in the sun.  
  
"Oh," Wendy said not believing she could have been so ignorant. "What about it?"  
  
"Does it still belong to me?" Peter asked gazing into her hazel eyes.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose so." Wendy said, trying to contain her excitement of Peter growing up and realizing that there was so much more than a friendship between the two of them.  
  
"Good," Peter said. "I want you to have something."  
  
"A present?" Wendy asked.  
  
"You could call it that. But you must close your eyes."  
  
"Alright," Wendy said closing her eyes. A few moments after she had closed them she felt Peter's lips brush against hers. She couldn't believe the rush of emotions she was feeling. She felt happy, loved, but scared at the same time. Wendy didn't know how she should deal with the emotions she was feeling. She also didn't know if was right for her to be kissing Peter. She knew that she wouldn't be able to marry him unless he came back with her and she knew that that would never happen. Peter was too stubborn to go back.  
  
I"Stop thinking, Wendy!" /I She told herself. I"Just kiss him back and enjoy the moment!" /I So she did. When Peter backed away, Wendy was beside herself with joy but she didn't know what to say next.  
  
"We should go back down and get some rest." Peter said looking at the ground.  
  
"You're right, like you said, we are going to need it if we wish to fight the pirates tonight, also if we wish to beat them at all." Wendy said, going back down the stairs with Peter behind her. 


End file.
